Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
by Chazzam
Summary: Shiftings 'verse #4, but can be read alone.  Kurt and Blaine decide it's time to move things south of the equator.


Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

**A/N: This is just plain smut. It can be read after Shiftings and Shirts & Skins, and there is definitely continutity there, but it can also stand alone because it really has no plot. As far as Kurt and Blaine getting physical goes - I'm really trying to keep things realistic here, but we are talking about a couple of teenage boys that are totally hot for each other, so...well...I'm trying to keep things realistic here.**

**I don't own anything Glee or Sarah McLachlan-related.**

The weeks swept by and things were changing. Kurt didn't have a Dalton blazer to struggle out of anymore when he and Blaine had their still-frequent makeout sessions. They saw each other less, and they could feel it. They still met for coffee most mornings before school and they still spent hours talking and kissing most days after school, but they were in love and everything was new and not being able to squeeze hands in the hallway between classes or flirt with their eyes all during Warblers meetings lent a bittersweet hue to their relationship.

Because they couldn't flirt with their eyes, they became masters at slipping stealthy text messages to one another throughout the school day.

_I love you._

_I can't wait to see you later._

_You're so beautiful, I can't stop thinking about you._

_I wish I were kissing you right now._

They'd also gotten stealthier about their rendezvous, and hadn't been walked in on since that fateful night when Burt caught them struggling back into their shirts and insisted on driving Blaine home so they could have a "man to man" about what was going on with Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine had no desire for anything that vaguely resembled a repeat performance of that experience.

For the most part they had kept the physical side of their relationship in the above-the-waist zone, though a few times, their bare chests pressed together, they had let their hips touch, and had let themselves grind a bit, gasping at the incredible electric sensation. But they always stopped before it got too heated, they always found themselves getting shy and making nervous jokes and then re-positioning themselves so that their hips were awkwardly far apart.

Until one afternoon, alone in Blaine's bedroom, when Kurt felt like he was going to explode.

He knew it was up to him to give the green light to whatever they might do next; Blaine had all but told him that he was happy to follow whatever pace Kurt set. Rolling away from Blaine, his erection straining painfully against his jeans, he let out a wail of frustration.

"Oh, for- what's the _point?"_

Blaine looked startled.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine, what is the first thing you do after we part ways at the end of the day?"

Blaine blushed hard. "Um, I..."

"You masturbate, don't you?" Kurt was certainly getting bolder when it came to this aspect of their relationship.

Blaine gave a small, nervous laugh. "Well, okay, I...yeah. Usually. If I can."

"Well, me too. So I'm asking, what is the point? We're frustrating the hell out of each other. Maybe we should just – you know – take care of it together."

Blaine stared at Kurt, his eyes darkening.

"_Please_ tell me you're serious." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Of course I'm serious, Blaine. Would I tease you about something like this?"

"Only if you were very cruel."

"I mean, I'm always pretending to myself that it's you doing it anyway-"

"Me too. It's always you," Blaine breathed, his eyes boring into Kurt's.

"Blaine, you're doing that thing again where you're making me nervous."

"Well, maybe it's all right to be a little nervous. Do...do you want to?"

"Yes. I do. Do you?"

A chuckle. "Do you really have to ask me that question?"

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt on top of him. Kurt shifted so that he was straddling Blaine's lap. Blaine thrust up sharply, and Kurt's eyes rolled back. He moaned and fell forward, crashing his lips into Blaine's as they began to thrust against one another furiously.

Kurt had never felt anything like it in his life. He had to break his lips away from Blaine every so often just so he could throw his head back and _wail._ Blaine was groaning deeply, and Kurt dug his fingers into the sparse curls on Blaine's chest and listened to his low groans and God, Blaine was just so..so _male,_ and it was such a fucking turn-on, and he was about to-

"Stop!"

Kurt was half-amazed to hear himself say it, but he knew this wasn't actually what he wanted. Blaine dropped his head back onto the pillow mutely, looking too overcome to respond with words.

Kurt stared down at Blaine, and he knew his eyes must be absolutely glazed with lust. He moved his hands to the waistband of Blaine's trousers, and Blaine's eyes flew open in surprise.

"I just...what I meant was, I don't want us to just come in our – I want to _touch _you, Blaine. I want you to touch me."

Blaine let out a whimper to signify his support for this plan.

Kurt's hands were shaking a bit as he unzipped Blaine's pants. Blaine lifted his hips to allow Kurt to slide them off completely. Then, because their presence was making all this a bit less erotic, Kurt took Blaine's socks off too. Kurt sat for a moment and savored what he saw. This incredibly sexy guy that he was madly in love with was lying spread out before him, wearing only a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, and his pupils were throbbing with desire and his cock was straining against his underwear and it was _because of Kurt._ Kurt had made Blaine hard, and Kurt was what Blaine wanted, and Kurt didn't think he would ever get used to how awesome this was.

Kurt reached to the waistband of Blaine's boxer briefs, but Blaine caught his wrist in his hand.

"No way, Hummel, tit for tat, remember? Those jeans have got to go."

Blaine had regained the power of speech, clearly, but his voice had taken on this gravelly quality that Kurt had never heard before, and the sound of it made it hard for Kurt to breathe.

"Here. Let me." Blaine sat up, gently pushing Kurt down onto his back. He unzipped Kurt's tight jeans and slowly peeled them off, his eyes becoming more carnivorous as each new inch of flesh was revealed. He pulled off Kurt's socks and, much as Kurt had, took a moment to take in every delicious bit of the boy lying before him.

"You're so sexy," Blaine murmured, gently stroking Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt gave a small shuddering gasp, then offered Blaine a coy smile.

"You can...keep going, if you want to, Blaine."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He reached for Kurt's waistband – pausing briefly to snap it gently, laugh, and say "great minds think alike," because Kurt was wearing the exact same boxer briefs as Blaine, only in blue. He then proceeded to lift the waistband over Kurt's rock-hard erection, and slide the briefs down. He kind of forgot them somewhere around Kurt's ankles, leaving Kurt to shimmy and kick them off, because he was absolutely mesmerized by Kurt's cock. Kurt was blushing, but any true self-consciousness he may have felt had been completely blotted out by the look in Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked like he wanted to _devour_ him.

"God, your – it's _gorgeous,_ Kurt. Seriously. You're a work of fucking art. Please let me touch you."

"In a minute. I want us to do this together, Blaine, and if you get started without me, I'm afraid I'll probably just lose control altogether."

"I could live with that."

"I'm sure you could. Come on, panties off, Cassanova."

Blaine chuckled softly, lay back down, and lifted his hips to allow Kurt to peel off his underwear. And now it was once again Kurt's turn to stare.

"Jesus, Blaine, talk about a work of art."

"You're going to make me blush."

"You _should_ blush. I think that may just be the world's most perfect penis."

"And this opinion comes from your wealth of personal knowledge on the subject, does it?"

"Don't be snarky. I've seen pictures."

"Kurt, you're kind of killing the mood here."

"_I'm_ killing the mood? I was trying to complim-_oh!"_

Kurt closed his eyes and gasped as Blaine very, very gently touched the tip of his finger to a bead of precum on the tip of Kurt's cock.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine touch the finger to his tongue, closing his eyes and smiling as if he were tasting heaven.

"Actually, I think the mood's just fine, don't you?" Blaine asked in that gravelly voice. "Here, let's hold that thought." Blaine turned over and reached into a drawer in his bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Hold out your hand."

Kurt did, and Blaine squeezed a generous puddle into Kurt's palm. He put the bottle away, and covered Kurt's hand with his. They stared at each other with shameless intensity as they began rubbing their palms together, interlacing their fingers, moving over and around one another's hands sensuously, slicking and re-slicking every inch and dripping lube all over themselves and Blaine's sheets in the process.

Wordlessly they both lay on their sides facing one another, moving close. They continued staring deeply into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine, his hand closing around Blaine's length at the same time. Blaine moaned into the kiss and pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth as he grabbed ahold of Kurt's cock. Slowly they began to pump each other, each groaning against the other's lips until they couldn't even concentrate on kissing anymore, and their foreheads fell together and they couldn't hold conscious awareness of anything at all besides slick, moving hands and the hot, ragged breath on their necks.

Blaine reached around Kurt with his free hand and began to knead the other boy's ass, and oh, that felt really nice, so Kurt returned the favor and grabbed Blaine's as well. When Kurt decided that he wanted Blaine to pump faster, he literally couldn't form the words, so he just started doing to Blaine what he wanted for himself and Blaine immediately responded in kind.

As they felt themselves getting closer to release, their strokes became faster and more erratic, and they seemed unable to control the noises that were twisting out of their throats, and the moans and cries and miniature screams that each boy made only turned the other on even more, and it was like a feedback loop of raw arousal.

And then they were close, God, they were both _so close_, and they tried desperately to form words, and they were thrusting into one another's hands as hard as they could, and their foreheads were slick with sweat.

"Oh God, you're-"

I- I'm so- I'm so cl-"

"Oh G-G-G"

"I'm going to-"

"Please don't stop!"

"Oh my fucking GOD!"

And that was Kurt, because he was coming, and he was coming so hard he thought he might die, and it wasn't half a second later before Blaine started to come just as hard, screaming something nonsensical that could have been Kurt's name.

They continued to pump each other until each had milked every last drop out of the other boy, and then Kurt fell onto his back and Blaine flopped against him so that his head was on Kurt's chest, and they lay there panting for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a minute or two. Blaine spoke first.

"That was incredible."

"I think that was the single most erotic experience of my entire life."

"Oh, God, yes. Absolutely. I can't even think of a distant second."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arm around Blaine, leaning in to kiss the top of his head.

"I'm so in love with you, Blaine, you have no idea."

Blaine tilted his head up so that his eyes met Kurt's.

"I think I have some idea," he said. "If it's even half as much as I love you."

"Half? You must be kidding me. I probably love you at least ten times as much as you love me."

"No way, man. I love you more than there are grains of sand on the planet."

"I love you more than there are atoms in the universe."

"I love you more than there are quarks in all the atoms in all the multiverse."

"Blaine?"

"What? Ready to admit defeat?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, please."

So Blaine mustered just enough energy to push himself up until his face was level with Kurt's, and he cupped his cheek, and he kissed him softly, and Kurt leaned into him, and they were a sticky, sweaty tangled mess, and they were unbelievably exhausted, and neither of them had ever felt so good.


End file.
